Eliza Blackmorn
Eliza Margaret Blackmorn (née Hastings) is the daughter of the 10th Earl of Ravensdale, Eliza was born and raised in Gilneas, and did not marry until after the Kingdom was invaded by the forsaken. Despite her husband's murder, Eliza elected to remain in Wolf's Crossing as a guest of Prince Michael, who felt responsible for Henry's death. She and Prince Michael would become very close and when she became with child during their romance, the couple were immediately married so as to avoid any scandal. Appearance Tall, graceful and beautiful by most standards, she is the very picture of Gilnean aristocracy at its finest. With dark hair, steel-grey eyes and a smile as sultry as her voice, it was no small wonder why so many men sought her hand in marriage. First Marriage Desiring an alliance with Wolf's Crossing, her father offered her to the King's Nephew, Prince Henry Blackmorn who despite being a few years younger than Eliza, became instantly smitten with her during a visit. Theirs was not an unhappy marriage, but Prince Henry seemed to outgrow his infatuation with Eliza and would take on several, younger mistresses after the marriage produced no children. Widowed when Henry was killed on the orders of Grand Duchess Caterinia, Eliza chose to remain at Wolf's Crossing as a guest of Prince Michael. Second Marriage Eliza and Prince Michael became very close after the death of her first husband and despite an almost ten-year difference in their age, the Prince is said to have long desired her. Despite rumors that she seduced him in order to force a marriage, their relationship seems to be one born of love, rather than lust. After a brief, secretive affair following Caterinia's beheading, Eliza learned that she was with child and begged the Prince to at least acknowledge her as his official mistress so that their offspring might be granted estates of their own and remain in Royal favor. So pleased with the prospect of an heir, prince Michael offered her a place by his side as his Grand Duchess and the couple were married just days after she gladly accepted. Despite fears that the nobility might object to the marriage, most seemed quite pleased with the Prince's choice in consort and Eliza has made many friends at Court. She was allowed to style herself Princess, and was even granted a substantial estate of her own. Despite the difference in their age, her husband has remained entirely faithful and seems to desire only her. Life as Grand Duchess Beloved by most and favored by nearly all the men at Court, Eliza has proven herself to be more than just a consort. At her husband's side, she attends every council meeting and even governs in his stead when he is unavailable to do so. Showered with gifts and lavished in affection by the Prince, Eliza could not be more pleased with her current position. Having given birth to a son and thereby pushing her troublesome sister in-law further down the line of succession, she is presently carrying the Prince's second child and due to give birth within the year. Category:Characters Category:House of Hastings Category:House of Blackmorn Category:Wolf's Crossing Peerage Category:Gilneas Peerage